


The Morning After

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: When Stiles wakes up Peter is still there, together they face his dad and rules are made, awkward conversations happen.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 392





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that I've never actually seen a full episode of Teen Wolf and only recently got on the Steter-ship! So thank you for your overwhelming response to this series, it's making me want to write more :) <3

Stiles is surprised that Peter is still in his bed when he wakes. Usually when Stiles stays at home Peter climbs in through the window and is gone before Stiles wakes up.

"Morning sunshine," Stiles sings. Peter growls and buries his head under the pillow.

It was a delight to find out the Peter is not a morning person. Stiles presses a kiss to Peter's ear, the only part he can see clearly.

He climbs over Peter and makes his way to shower, where he sings obnoxiously loud. Stiles feels like a weight is lifted, he doesn't have to hide anymore. He and Peter don't have to hide.

When he's dressed Stiles checks in and sees Peter sitting on the side of the bed, hair all over the place and staring at his jeans as though he can glare them onto his legs.

"Need some help?" Stiles grins when Peter turns he glare on to him.

He knows he just has to wait him out. "I'll go put the coffee on." Stiles half turns, "you are staying for breakfast, right? Dad's not here."

"Are you implying the only way I'll stay for breakfast is when your father isn't around?" Peter raises an eyebrow. He stands and brushes passed Stiles with a kiss on the cheek. "You're wrong by the way. His cars just pulled up."

"What? Oh. Well."

"Talk to him and I'll see if it's safe time to come down or if I should jump out the window and hide until tonight." Peter smirks but Stiles sees through the bravado.

"I love you." Stiles says. Peter's face softens and he holds Stiles close for long moment.

"Stiles!" His dad shouts upstairs. "Peter! I've got breakfast."

With his brows almost at his hairline Peter tilts his head forward. "Well that answers that. I'll be down in a minute."

As Peter goes into the bathroom Stiles makes his way downstairs. His dad is in the kitchen with three cups of coffee and a bag of pastries from the place on Main. "Morning."

"Hey, kiddo," his dad smiles and pulls him into a hug. "No Peter?"

"He's in the bathroom trying to figure out how pants work." Stiles grins knowing that Peter is listening.

His dad frowns, "is that- does he have issues- from, from the fire, or coma? You know, cognitive stuff."

"Uh, no. I don't think so. I think he's just not a morning person." Stiles frowns he never really thought it meant anything that Peter couldn't put on trousers first thing in the morning but maybe it was more than just morning reticence.

Before they can say anything else Peter saunters into the kitchen. There's a tightness in his jaw that makes Stiles' chest ache.

"Thank you for the coffee Sheriff." He's overly polite and standing a fair distance away from Stiles.

Stiles rolls his eyes and hands Peter a coffee before taking the pastry bag to the table. They're going to to be civil for once, damnit. Well, Peter always eats his meals at a table and Stiles is going to pretend that it's not unusual for him and his dad.

Except his dad is staring at him like he's.crazy and Peter has that infuriating half smile on his smug face. "Shut up," Stiles glares at him.

"I never said a word, darling." Peter pauses as though he didn't intend to use the endearment in front of Stiles' dad. 

"Right." Dad says looking between them and then, bizarrely, down at Peter's bare feet. He shakes his head a little and moves to the table, at the same time Peter takes a step forward. Stiles watches them as they awkwardly stutter in their movements.

He turns back to the table takes a sip of his coffee and by the time he's pulled a blueberry pastry out the bag onto a napkin they've sat down. Peter on one side and Dad on the other.

The silence is awkward enough that Stiles is ready to talk his way round a mouthful when Peter's hand settles on his thigh.

"I read the file, Sheriff."

"Aw hell, call me John if you're spending the night, you might as well." Stiles beams at his dad, who gives him a dry look. "What do you think?"

"It's definitely the omega. Scott's called a Pack Meeting about it a bit later on. It should be dealt with by nightfall. If not, I'll let you know."

"Alright." Dad nods. "Cheers," he toasts with his coffee cup. "Now, before dinner tonight I want to go over some ground rules."

Stiles groans. His dad gives him a stern look and Peter's hand tightens on his thigh.

"I can't pretend to be anything remotely close to pleased that you two are having sex." Dad's cheeks are pink but he puts on his Sheriff face and ploughs through his embarrassment. Stiles is kind of pleased. "So while you are underage and under my roof there will be no sexual acts of any kind. If I see anything, if I find any evidence I will have to arrest you Peter."

"Understood." Peter inclines his head in acknowledgement.

"I cannot pretend to have any authority over you but I ask that you respect my boundaries."

Stiles flicks his gaze between his dad and Peter.

"I cannot agree without knowing them, John." Peter sounds civil enough but Stiles knows he's just placating his dad. Judging by the narrowing of his eyes dad knows it two.

"One, sleepovers on happen here on Friday and Saturday nights. Two, Stiles can stay at yours any night I'm working overnight or a double. Three, you keep this quiet enough until his eighteenth birthday. I can't pretend I don't know about it if concerned citizens keep informing me. Four, if an investigation is opened I will not be able to stop it and you're on our own."

"I've never had an arrest stick, John. I don't intend to now."

"Oh my god, Peter," Stiles hisses. "Fair, dad your rules are fair."

"I'm not done."

"Of course not," Stiles mutters.

"Number five, safe sex-"

"Dad!" Stiles yelps.

"John, you don't need to worry about that." Peter raises half an eyebrow. "I will not discuss my sex life with you. Rest assured with as little detail as possible that we are safe and consensual."

"Just not legally." Dad quips. He drains his coffee and stands. "I better head in to work and keep people away from the Preserve today. I'll see you both for dinner." He kisses the top of Stiles' head with a soft "love you, kid."

"Love you too dad. Be safe." Stiles answers.

When his dad has shut the front door behind him Peter sighs.

"What's that for?" Stiles faces him, Peter is gazing critically at the seat his dad just left.

"He's been to see Derek."

"Uh, right. How.could you possibly know that?"

"Smelt like Derek's place." Peter turns his gaze to Stiles. "Derek wouldn't have had a lot of praise."

"No, likely not but I doubt Derek has a lot of praise for anyone." Stiles hesitates, "what's got you so concerned?"

"If you're dad's been to see Derek it means he's asking questions he doesn't trust either of us to give answers to, or truthful ones."

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Dad will get information anywhere and any way he can." Stiles puts a sticky hand over the one on his thigh. "He saw Chris yesterday, got wolfsbane bullets."

Peter's eyes close in resignation.

"Don't worry. He won't use them." When Peter gives Stiles his best _bitch, please_ expression Stiles continues, "he hasn't yet. If he were going to use them it would have been this morning."

Stiles lifts his hands puts one on Peter's neck, the other on his cheek. "Baby," Peter says softly as Stiles' hands start to warm. "You don't have to do that anymore, darling."

Blinking Stiles takes a moment then beams. He shuts his Spark away in his mind. He doesn't need to cover their scents. If his dad knows and Derek knows then they can tell the Pack.

"Awesome."

Peter moves forward to tuck his nose into Stiles' neck, "now you smell like mine and everyone will know it. That is indeed, _awesome_."

**Author's Note:**

> Next up the Pack find out, I'm still writing that bit. 
> 
> And as always, [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
